People are utilizing electronic devices, particularly portable electronic devices, for an increasing number and variety of tasks. In many instances, these electronic devices provide increasingly realistic images and video and in some instances even present three-dimensional views. Often, however, the realism of the generated or displayed image is limited by the information available to the device. For example, a device might render an image using predetermined lighting approach with shadowing performed from a specific angle. Other devices or applications might render graphical information using a first lighting approach when that image is viewed during daylight hours at a current location of the device and a second lighting approach when that image is instead viewed during night-time hours. Such lighting approaches do not, however, take into account the actual lighting around the device. If the device is attempting to display a realistic image in the present location, for example, the device does not properly light and/or shade the image based on ambient lighting conditions. For example, in known systems, where the device is capturing an image of a person and wants to overlay a digital outfit or other such image information over the person's image, the overlay will likely not blend well with the image of the person. This can be caused by the rendered image and overlay not representing the actual lighting around the device.